tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Neylaria Pevtel
Neyla Peles (ネイア ペレス Neirua Peresu) is a member of the Mew Mew Harmony. She’s also a member of their pop group named ღElemental∿Heartღ. Her alter ego is Mew Crestel (ミュウ クレスタル Myuu Kuresutaru) Appearance Civilian Neyla has violet eyes and violet, curly-at-the-end hair that reaches her shoulders. Neyla likes all sweet stuff, like fluffy jumpers and fluffy slippers. If someone looks closely into Neyla’s eyes, they can see a little spark in crystal shape. Mew Crystal Mew Crystal has wavy, royal purple hair with grey cat ears and dark red eyes. She has royal purple choker with her gold crystal as her transformation item. Crystal wears a short royal purple dress with a grey cat tail. Her gloves are the same color. Her garter is on her left leg. She wears royal purple high heels that reaches her ankles. Crystal has dark red lace lining the top of her dress and the top and bottom of her arm garters, leg garter, and her choker. Mew Mark Neyla’s Mew mark is located on Neyla’s right side of her navel. It’s a pair of cat ears and a tail with four antennas sticking out of it. Personality Neyla is a cheerful, optimistic and hyperactive girl that likes to make everyone around her smile. She likes to joke around and is not afraid to stand up to others for what she believes is right. Neyla likes fashion, especially jewelry, and her hobby is either going shopping with her best friends, staying home to research online about newest trends or sketching out and designing pieces of clothing she would like to wear. She also likes sports like volleyball. Sometimes, Neyla can appear quite annoying or rash. Due to her playful behavior, she rarely knows when to stop and may end up rude or obnoxious. Abilities Neyla’s DNA is fused with Russian Blue Cat. Her transformation item is her royal purple necklace that symbolizes friendship between the teammates. Neyla can smell fish anywhere and she doesn’t take fall damage. She often unconsciously starts eating cat food and she starts to meow when she’s upset. She can turn into Russian Blue Cat by pinching her Mew Mark. If she’s angry, upset, surprised, scared or pleased, cat ears and tail can pop out. Transformation Neyla activates her Mew Crystal necklace by giving it her DNA with a kiss, and then saying “Mew Mew Harmony, Harmonize!”. It starts to shine and crystalize. The next scene shows Crystal in a praying-like pose, with her human and Russian Blue Cat DNA fusing in the background. Afterward, crystals cover her hair to transform it. Along with hair, her cat ears and tail appear, and eyes change color. The next scene shows Crystal with another wave of crystals that this time cover her whole body to transform into her Mew Mew outfit. In the end, her Mew Crystal necklace becomes golden and attached to her choker. Her final pose is a happy jump. The background is filled with royal purple crystals. Weapons and Attacks Weapons Mew Crystal’s weapon is Rod of Gems. Rod of Gems has a royal purple handle with a lighter version of color at the end and at the top. At the end of the handle, it has a red crystal. At the top, it has a red bow-like decoration with a purple bandanna which leads to the purple crystal-shaped top. In the middle of the crystal is andesine, crystal-shaped. Rod of Gems’ weapon mode, the Crystal Slicer, consists of a double-edged scythe with two andesine blades and purple handle. However, as a double-edged scythe, it can only be used in combat. As a rod, the Rod of Gems is mostly used in Mew Crystal’s purification attacks and group purification attacks, because its purpose is a magic caster. As a weapon, Crystal Slicer is used for combat purposes. It can deal quite the damage and is considered the heaviest weapon in the group. It can also launch purple and red crystals at an opponent for long-range attacks. Attacks Crystal’s first finishing attack is “Crystal Light Slice!”. It has the power to purify Dyorixes and change everything back to normal. Her second finishing attack is “Gemling Wind!”. It’s upgraded version of the first finisher. When she’s with the group, she can perform “Mew Cosmical Balance!”. Relationships Magdalena Feos Neyla and Magdalena are big fashion lovers. Everything that’s on this season, they’ll know and spread it to who doesn’t know. They’re modern abbreviations users, so they need to explain some things to Tay. Neyla and Magdalena are more childish than Taylor, as she's the oldest. They’re big fans of art as well, so they often draw together, as Magdalena likes to give Neyla tips about what good drawing need to have. Magdalena likes to call Neyla Nel, and Neyla likes to call Magdalena Magy. Thasalie Iverul Thasalie and Neyla have known each other for a long time, longer than Magdalena. Thasalie was always the shy one and that irritated Neyla who wasn’t a shy person at all, so she was kind of "leader" in their friendship. But when they met Magdalena, they totally changed that bad thinking of each other. Thasalie usually helps Neyla to find perfect fashion designs and matches her outfit, while Neyla helps Thasalie around her garden and animals. Neyla was also the first one to break Thesa’s barrier of timidness. Category:Mew Mew Harmony Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Females Category:Weapon Users: Other Category:Mew Mews Category:Heroes Category:Purple Mews